


乔纳森/弗兰迪

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 这篇是和小伙伴一起写的抖森演过的角色拉郎……主要是用《蔚蓝深海》里面的弗兰迪串起来的。她写了开篇 （弗兰迪/赫斯特/威廉的另一种故事）大概介绍一下：仍然是原剧中的三角恋关系，不过增加了弗兰迪与威廉的互动。弗兰迪醉酒后偶遇了威廉，两人发生冲突。后续威廉找一群人强奸了弗兰迪（两次）第二次还有赫斯特在一旁看着……（天呢，小伙伴真是个虎狼之人）反正给弗兰迪心理造成了很大的阴影，他决定离开赫斯特。然后我接棒，就是这篇故事啦，讲了弗兰迪离开赫斯特他们以后的一段经历。这次，在军营里，他遇到了乔（抖森出演《夜班经理》中的一个角色）
Relationships: Freddie Page/Jonathan Pine, Jonathan Pine/Isabel, 伊莎贝尔/乔纳森, 弗兰迪/乔纳森
Kudos: 3





	乔纳森/弗兰迪

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是和小伙伴一起写的抖森演过的角色拉郎……主要是用《蔚蓝深海》里面的弗兰迪串起来的。  
她写了开篇 （弗兰迪/赫斯特/威廉的另一种故事）大概介绍一下：仍然是原剧中的三角恋关系，不过增加了弗兰迪与威廉的互动。弗兰迪醉酒后偶遇了威廉，两人发生冲突。后续威廉找一群人强奸了弗兰迪（两次）第二次还有赫斯特在一旁看着……（天呢，小伙伴真是个虎狼之人）反正给弗兰迪心理造成了很大的阴影，他决定离开赫斯特。  
然后我接棒，就是这篇故事啦，讲了弗兰迪离开赫斯特他们以后的一段经历。  
这次，在军营里，他遇到了乔（抖森出演《夜班经理》中的一个角色）

1/  
第一次注意到他，是因为一阵大笑。  
乔纳森循着声音看过去，弗兰迪正被一群人围在中间，脚踩在木箱上，满脸的骄傲放纵。  
军营里，这种人太多了。哗众取宠，也是一种消磨时间的方式。  
不过，乔不太感兴趣，他更珍惜自己独处的时光。  
“嘿，听说你很能打？”突然，一句轻飘飘的话语钻进乔的耳朵里，同时有个人挤着他坐下，乔不动声色的挪了挪位置。  
“啊，别这么拘谨。”弗兰迪发现自己正被一双蔚蓝色的眼睛审度着，连忙打起了哈哈。  
“嗯。”乔纳森从鼻子里哼一声。  
弗兰迪毫不在意的继续瞪着眼睛和乔岔开话题，“你之前是哪个队的……”  
年轻的嘴巴不断开合，烈性酒的味道越来越浓郁，乔纳森皱眉，这种酒鬼是很难打发的，还是赶紧走掉……谁知刚一起身，胳膊就被薅住了，“酒鬼”大声喊着：“不要走！”乔注意到他望着自己的眼神逐渐迷离，嘴里念叨着，“赫兹，赫兹……”眼泪不停的在眼眶里打滚。  
乔纳森觉得他很可怜。  
……  
……  
……  
一直到漫天的繁星来接岗，  
“酒鬼”才喝尽瓶内最后一滴液体，笑骂了两声：“哈哈！该死！！去他妈的威廉！！！”然后打了个酒嗝，脖子一歪，倒了乔纳森身上。  
……  
……  
又过去不知道多久，弗兰迪突然从木箱上坐起来，不适的睡姿让他的骨头都要断掉了。静坐了一会，才渐渐被风吹的清醒过来，他只记得自己和谁聊天来着，但是说的什么全忘了。  
晃了晃头，决定回去了。站起来，就发现踩住了一坨软软的东西，捡起来，是件外套，皱巴巴的沾满了土。他在外套上搜索了一番，发现衣领标签上写着， “派恩……“  
拎着这衣服，被夜风吹着打了个冷颤，他小跑着回帐篷去了。  
“啧。”刚撩开帘子，只见两个肉色的身影一晃，被一层军绿色遮住了。室友L露出个脑袋，脸颊通红的看着弗兰迪：“你回来了？”  
弗兰迪目不斜视，坐在自己的床上动手脱着鞋子，懒洋洋地答道：“不然呢。”  
“让他去我那里睡！”被子里传来另一个人的声音。  
“怎么样？”L充当起传声筒。  
“不。”弗兰迪拒绝的干脆，换好睡衣就裹着被子躺下了。  
“妈的。”L的男友S暴躁的钻出来，摔打着衣裤往身上套，全程说着难听的话。  
弗兰迪已经习惯了，他和S的关系一直也不怎么样，任他说什么都充耳不闻。闭上眼睛，很快就睡着了。  
外界的感官被梦境剥夺，记忆的闸门为中枢开启。赫斯特，威廉和那些男人……冷漠的旁观、恶意的指使和难言的羞辱。痛苦，在他大脑里疯狂的嘶吼；隐痛，在他意识中拼命强调。  
你为什么不帮我……  
我们没办法在一起了。  
我要走。  
别碰我，你们这群混蛋！  
……  
“呼！”弗兰迪从梦中惊醒，感觉身体被冷汗浸湿了，直到视线逐渐聚焦他才看清置身何处。闻着泥土的味道，在被子里缩的更紧了。  
“吵死了！”L带着怒气抓起床头的苹果砸向弗兰迪，“嘭”的一声。  
……  
指针不紧不慢地嘀嗒着，离天亮还有一段时间。

早上洗漱，弗兰迪拿把牙刷在嘴里捅咕两下，吐一口水把泡沫冲干净。抓起泡在盆里的衣服，开始搓揉。正洗的起劲，有一只手按在了肩膀上，回头看，是L，“借我点钱。”L的手直接展开在弗兰迪眼前。  
“不。”弗兰迪皱眉，他的钱大部分都用来买酒，剩下些就拿去赌钱。  
“掏一点嘛，我会还你。”L很不客气的在弗兰迪兜里拍来拍去，马上顺着摸进裤兜时，弗兰迪跳开了，吼一声：“滚！”  
L翻了个白眼，念念叨叨的走了。

剩弗兰迪站在原地，他越想刚才摸着自己那只手越恶心，骂了一句， “同****……”

训练间隙，弗兰迪看到L和S凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕。不用问，也知道他们又准备用“老办法”赚钱了。果然，这一晚回去的时候，L的床是空的。不过弗兰迪并不在意，他已经放弃了思考，夜晚的弗兰迪，依旧是个酒鬼，醉醺醺的一歪头倒在了床上。  
闭上眼。  
这一晚，他破天荒的没有梦到过去。但是有一双眼睛，透过黑暗，异常温柔的注视着自己。醒来，弗兰迪觉得这个感觉很熟悉，但是又抓不住。  
就这样，晚上喝酒，白天训练。弗兰迪基本上失去了时间的概念。他把自己灌醉，因为清醒的时候常能想起赫斯特，想起以前的生活。接着花很长时间沉浸在假设的幻想中，那比把自己灌醉更没有意义。 

“但她还是爱我的，赫斯特确实爱我。”  
……  
在这里，除了喝酒，还有一项活动是弗兰迪非常热衷的，就是赌钱。  
“嘿，快来啊！”筹码在桌子上劈里啪啦的跳，弗兰迪感觉它们在对自己发出邀请。  
“马上就来！”他想起自己上次捡到几个硬币……好像放在……  
晃晃悠悠的走近帐篷，从里面传来很嗨的高叫声……  
“唔……用力，用力。”  
“啊，爽。”  
“***”弗兰迪不耐烦的骂了一句，开始在门口徘徊。不远处牌桌上的笑闹声，勾的他心痒痒，“妈的！”踢飞了脚边的石块，他硬着头皮闯了进去。  
突然出现的“不速之客”让即将嗨翻的场面迅速冷却下来，看清是弗兰迪后，一阵阵嘘声像要将他淹没了。  
这几个人弗兰迪都见过，和LS乱搞的那帮， “切，”他不屑的冲他们竖起中指，接着若无其事的翻腾起行李箱。  
“滚！”S投过来一个枕头砸在弗兰迪的脑袋上。  
“本来就是在卖，还怕人看？”弗兰迪抓起枕头丢回去。  
话音刚落，一阵凄厉的喊叫震得他酒都醒了一半，接着就被两双有力的大手强扭着扔出去了  
不过还好，弗兰迪趁机把那几枚硬币抓在手里。达到目的，其他的全抛到脑后，兴冲冲的奔着赌桌跑去。  
……  
赢了钱，弗兰迪哼着小调往回走，还没到门口，就发现自己的行李被扔在外面。  
听见外边有动静，S“嚯”的撩开帘子钻出来，理直气壮的挡在了弗兰迪面前， “我跟你换帐篷了，从现在开始你禁止入内。”S双手叉腰，一副“不服你能怎样”的态度。  
“过分。”弗兰迪瞪着比自己壮了两个号的S。  
“你能怎样？”S还在向他挑衅，弗兰迪摇头，抱起自己的行李走了。  
“离开你们我倒自在……”他边走边念叨。

到了新住处，他的“新室友”正捧着书看。弗兰迪也懒得打招呼，随手安置了行李，又倒在床铺上。  
这里倒是很安静，静的只能听见翻动书页的声音。弗兰迪闭上眼睛想睡了，但是有种糟糕的感觉不合时宜的在胃里翻滚……  
“咕……”  
弗兰迪偷偷瞥了一眼室友，发现他还在背对着自己看书。  
一骨碌，从床上翻下来，弗兰迪蹲在自己的行李箱前，翻找，他记得自己还有几块压缩饼干来着。这时，他才有点后悔，为什么不吃了晚饭再去喝酒。  
……  
“该死！”所有的食物都被他们拿走了！现在他仅有的就是几件破衣裳！！弗兰迪使劲踢了箱子一脚，接着又发现了什么，蹲下去，从包里捏出几个滴着液体的避孕套……“混蛋！”弗兰迪觉得自己要崩溃了。  
……  
“嗯……你要吃点东西吗？”新室友的问候此刻就像雪中送炭。  
弗兰迪无比嫌弃的把那几个东西丢进垃圾桶，对着新室友勉强挤出个笑脸。  
……  
乔纳森突然想起来眼前这个……酒鬼。  
“嗯？” 弗兰迪也觉得这个人眼熟。  
“乔纳森 派恩，你叫我乔就好。”乔自我介绍。  
“派恩……”望着乔的眼睛，弗兰迪若有所思，“啊！”的一声，折回行李箱拿出一件外套，递过去，“这个是你的？我洗干净了。”原来他就是那天晚上自己扯着聊天的人……  
乔纳森把衣服接过来，看了一眼，点点头，挂到衣架上。  
“对了，你有什么吃的？”弗兰迪不好意思的舔舔嘴唇，手放在肚子上满脸期待的看着乔。  
“我还有几块饼干，如果你想吃的话……先去洗手。”乔纳森递过来一个肯定的眼神。  
“嗯。”  
……  
吃好以后，弗兰迪躺在床上，说了声，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”乔纳森回应。  
在新帐篷的第一夜，弗兰迪一觉睡到起床。

又一天的训练结束后……弗兰迪习惯性的走回了之前的帐篷，他刚迈腿要离开，突然一个想法钻出来……看看L和S都不在，他悄悄钻了进去……  
……  
“你今天又喝酒了？”  
脸颊通红的弗兰迪“噗”的捅开帘子，迈着摇晃步子挪进来，一头扎进床里。  
乔摇摇头，继续读手里的书。  
没过一会儿，一阵嘈杂声离这里越来越近。乔皱眉，紧接着几个大汉鱼贯而入，他认出了S和L。  
为首的S一进来就目光凶狠的锁定了弗兰迪，将他薅到一边，L带着几个人找到了弗兰迪的行李箱，L把箱子整个倒扣过来，东西散了一地。  
乔看了一眼整个人还晕乎着的弗兰迪，问S：“怎么了？”  
S没有看他，冷冷的答：“与你无关。”接着使劲摇晃手里的弗兰迪。

弗兰迪终于清醒过来，看见自己的新窝又是一片狼藉，开始挣扎起来：“你们又干嘛，我现在就剩几件衣服了！”话还没说完，就看有人搜出来他最后的几块钱装进了兜里。  
“那是我的钱！为什么又要抢我的钱！”弗兰迪猛地挣脱了S的钳制，被另一个人抓回去一拳打在肚子上。  
“为什么……”弗兰迪委屈的抱怨。因为疼痛，眼泪不受控制的从眼底溢出来。  
“别装了！”S扯着弗兰迪的头发强迫他抬起头。  
“有人看见你去我们那里偷东西。“L抱着胳膊，冷漠的盯着他。  
“我回去拿了一瓶酒。”  
“哪儿去了呢？”  
“喝掉了……”  
“喝掉了？”那些人仿佛觉得很好笑，接着又说，“谁信你只拿了一瓶酒。”  
S嗤笑了一声，伸手从旁边接过刚搜出来的钱，走到弗兰迪面前，用手拍着他的脸：“你想要回去吗？”  
弗兰迪厌恶的躲开那只手，脖子上的青筋都爆出来，朝他怒吼：“那就是我的，还给我！”  
“想要，你就自己挣回去。”S冲其他人扬了一下头，又有两个人上来帮忙，硬把弗兰迪横着抬起来了。  
“放开我，放开我！”弗兰迪挣不脱这禁锢，被架出去的瞬间，眼神和乔对上了一秒。  
接着，一切吵闹声被隔在了薄布之外。  
乔有些不安，他感受到了弗兰迪眼中蕴含的绝望，和那天搂着自己的胳膊叫“赫兹，不要走……”的时候一样。  
“这不关你的事。”S的话闯进脑海。  
乔把手里的书合上，  
又翻开。  
此时，  
已经入夜，大部分人都回到帐篷里休息，只有少数“赌徒”还围在桌前找乐子。  
他们朝弗兰迪看了两眼，又转回头继续掷着色子。

到了一处僻静地方，他们把弗兰迪丢在地上。S的脚踩上弗兰迪的胸口，看着他狞笑。弗兰迪忽地抓住了S的脚踝用力想要将他掀翻。但同时，一群人冲上来黑压压将他围住了，拳头从四面劈头盖脸的砸过来，没几轮弗兰迪便躺在地上起不来了。  
他感觉现在有些头晕，努力睁开眼睛，他好像回到了威廉的别墅……有一群人朝他靠近。他使劲晃着头，晃到脖子都要断了，这几个黑影一阵天旋地转， “不要碰我！”弗兰迪爬起来，抱紧了自己的膝盖，“威廉！该死的……”出现在他眼前的是一片幻像，“赫斯特……”眼泪夺眶而出。赫斯特正冷漠的注视着他，赫兹你怎么不帮我，他满脑子只剩了这句话。  
反观S他们，被弗兰迪突如其来的举动搞得糊涂了，面面相觑。最后还是S大步走上前，揪住弗兰迪的领子把他扽起来，“你看看我是谁！”  
弗兰迪把眼睛闭上，再睁开，双目逐渐对焦。  
“真会装！”S骂着，一手捏住了他的下巴，另一只手熟练的解开自己的皮带。  
弗兰迪仰视着S，眼神中充满了哀求：“求你们了，不要再来第二次……”  
“别这样看我。”  
“我错了……对不起，我不应该……”弗兰迪语无伦次的说着。  
L的声音突兀的插进来，“怎么回事？”  
“我不知道。”  
“啧。”L若有所思。  
弗兰迪低下头，用手指蹭着鼻子。  
“嘿，各位……”这时，乔纳森穿透了人墙，从人群中挤到了弗兰迪身边。  
……  
“算了，你们走吧。”L知道乔纳森的来意，摆了摆手。  
乔倒是觉得出乎意料，不过没再耽误，拉着弗兰迪走出了人群。  
迈出两步，他侧头观察，看S他们还站在原地，才放心的把小酒鬼带走了。  
“别哭了。”乔纳森拍拍弗兰迪身上的土。  
弗兰迪不好意思的揉着眼睛。

乔现在的心情很微妙，他没想到弗兰迪……  
算了，每个人都有自己的故事。 

回到帐篷，乔递给弗兰迪一块毛巾。  
“谢谢。”  
在弗兰迪休息的时候，乔帮他把掉在地上的衣服捡起来。有点诧异，之前没注意过弗兰迪只有这么一小箱的行李。

“你要不要去冲个澡。”乔看着脏兮兮的弗兰迪，建议。  
弗兰迪不确定：“不用了吧……”  
“你可以先穿我的衣服。”  
“好，谢谢。”

他们的“浴室”十分简易，除了三面有挡布格开以外，就只有正面一块遮住关键部位的挡布。  
弗兰迪冲着水，被夜晚的风吹的一阵哆嗦。他搓过身体，庆幸还好身上只是有一些淤青和擦伤。  
速战速决，没几分钟，他赶紧裹着衣服跑了回去。  
“你的头发还在滴水，”乔皱眉，他觉得弗兰迪的很多行为举止都充满着孩子气。  
……  
“睡吧。”乔看着弗兰迪快干透的头发，才终于肯将他放走了。  
躺进被窝里，弗兰迪闻着乔衣服上的气味，进入了梦乡。

从这以后，弗兰迪不喝酒了，对赌钱也失去了兴趣。  
乔看书的时候，他就躺在床上发呆。  
“嘿，弗兰迪，你喜欢看书吗？”乔看他实在无聊。  
“不，”弗兰迪摇头，“我很早就没上学了。”  
……场面一度很安静，  
弗兰迪把胳膊枕在头底下，两只脚搭在一起摇晃着。

“啊，你想听我给你讲这本书吗？”乔竟然有点不适应这么安静的弗兰迪。  
“好啊！”弗兰迪眨着通透的大眼睛。  
乔清了清嗓子，开始了……  
他念着，念着，自己完全沉浸在了故事里，等讲完一章后，传来了弗兰迪均匀的鼾声。  
乔无奈的笑了，过去给弗兰迪盖好被子。  
“嗯？你讲的很好……”弗兰迪睡眼朦胧的看着乔，还没忘了给自己辩解，“我没有睡着，闭着眼睛听……”  
乔说：“你都流口水了。”  
然而这句话被弗兰迪选择性忽略了，接着他不停地嘟囔：“好听……好听。”彻底睡过去了。

第二天，弗兰迪还告诉乔，梦见他给自己讲故事了。  
乔没有戳穿他。

乔他们队，很神秘，偶尔会出去执行任务。  
这次他回来，给弗兰迪带了礼物：几架飞机拼装模型。  
弗兰迪很喜欢，用了几天晚上，一直坐在床上鼓捣，拼好了一架。  
“哇，说明上写这个还能飞？”  
“嗯……咱们可以去试试。”经常看着弗兰迪，乔会有一种在带孩子的错觉。  
次日，趁天还亮着，弗兰迪拽着乔一起去放飞机。

这个漂亮的小青年在空地上跑，大叫着看模型飞到天上。乔感慨，弗兰迪的世界真的很单纯。  
他也享受这清闲，靠在沙袋上，拿一根笔描描画画，弗兰迪和飞机。  
“哇，你画的真不错，可以送给我吗？”弗兰迪跑累了，靠着乔坐下，看他画。  
“可以，下回画在白纸上给你。”乔侧头冲弗兰迪微笑，脸颊上因为得到了夸赞而罩了一层红晕，“你喜欢就好。”  
“当然喜欢！”弗兰迪做了个鬼脸，把脸凑近纸页上仔细看，“哇，你这是怎么画的？”接着忽略了乔的位置，猛地抬起头。  
“啊……”的一声。  
“你没事吧？”弗兰迪回身看到乔用一只手捂住了眼睛。  
“没事……”虽然说着没事，手还是被弗兰迪给扒下去。  
乔纳森的眼圈红了，受了刺激眼泪自动流出来，一眨一眨，睫毛也被染成湿漉漉的。  
“我看看。”弗兰迪说着凑上去，刚好对上乔纳森的视线。  
一瞬间，他的心漏了一拍。  
有些不自在的咳了一声，弗兰迪坐在乔旁边显得有些窘促，“我们回去吧？”  
“好。”乔纳森应着，把东西整理好，俩人结伴回宿舍去了，边走弗兰迪还在研究怎么改进他这架小飞机。 

2/  
有消息说聘用他们的大佬要来。  
“你听说了嘛？”弗兰迪小声问乔纳森。  
乔摇头。

当天中午，就有一排车队驶进了他们的基地。  
“哇哦……”从领头的车上下来一位棕发女郎，大兵们纷纷蠢蠢欲动，表现欲爆棚，期待能获得佳人的青睐。紧接着又从另一边门里下来位金发迷彩服的少女，皮肤被晒成小麦色。  
“乔，你看……”弗兰迪转头对乔纳森说，却发现他已经在看先下车那位棕发女郎了。此时，棕发美女也环顾四周，寻找猎物般的犀利眼神，穿越了无数人头，锁定在了乔纳森身上。  
弗兰迪深呼吸，不对劲。有股奇异的感觉在他心头扩散开来。  
“集合！”口令不合时宜的响起，大家便散开，各自训练去了。

晚上，弗兰迪兴冲冲的回到帐篷里。发现，乔纳森不在。

之后的休息时间，弗兰迪就很少能看到乔纳森了。

他感觉很苦恼，经常自己一个人摆弄着乔纳森送给他的模型，下意识地看向本该是乔读书的地方空空如也。  
随着乔的晚归，他们交流的时间也越来越少。生活开始发生的明显变化，让弗兰迪无所适从。

他从乔的口中得知，那个女孩叫伊莎贝尔。

那张明艳又叛逆的面容让弗兰迪不可控制的涌上危机感。

更让他感到手足无措的是，他隐约体察到自己对乔产生了某种情感。  
把脑子里所有乱七八糟的思绪理顺了，就是一点：  
她夺走了乔。  
她从自己身边把乔夺走了。

真正认识到这一点，是在某天下午下午，弗兰迪拿着两瓶牛奶，寻找乔纳森。  
结果在一处远离人群的僻静角落里，发现了乔和伊莎贝尔。彼时，他们正靠在一起，细语呢喃。弗兰迪听不清他们说什么，不过从他们的表情来看，这两个人正打得火热，气氛不能更加融洽了。  
而他，就像是一座雕塑，被人钉在原地。

“你说你会做饭？”伊莎贝尔有点吃惊的盯着面前眉眼都笑得温柔的男人。  
“当然，军营里的饭菜，你知道的。”乔纳森冲她挤了挤眼睛。  
伊莎贝尔做出一副很嫌弃的表情，“没错，难吃死了。”

在暖融融的日光下，乔纳森吻上了伊莎贝尔的脸颊。手也揽在了她的腰上摩挲。

“天……”弗兰迪颓然的坐在地上，胸口好像被人用力的开了一枪。他不得不承认自己……十分在意乔了，不然怎么看他和别人亲热，会这么难受。

“这里。”  
弗兰迪清楚地听见了乔纳森的声音，赶紧把身体缩在木箱后面藏紧。过了几分钟，他小心翼翼的探头，看见那对情侣钻进了离他藏身之处最近的一顶帐篷里。  
……  
“唔，伊萨……”  
……  
不一会儿，里面传来了暧昧的喘息声。

“fuck！”弗兰迪从兜里抽出本是要给乔纳森的那瓶牛奶，狠狠的丢到空中，看着瓶子像颗炸弹一样，划成一道抛物线。  
怒气冲冲的离开了。

当天晚上，乔意外的早归。弗兰迪瞥见乔满脸堆不住的笑，颇为不屑。  
“谢谢。”乔纳森看见放在自己床头上的牛奶。  
弗兰迪懒懒地应了一声。  
接着，一阵安静。  
……  
“对了，”乔纳森的声音突然出现在耳边，把弗兰迪吓了一跳。他回头，对上乔最近才留了些硬胡茬的下巴，他玫红色的嘴唇有点干，贴着自己的耳边说话，“伊萨是个画家。”  
“怎么了？”弗兰迪闻到乔的气息，不自觉的用手指缴紧了上衣。  
“你之前不是让我帮你画画，伊莎说她可以画你。”  
伊萨……弗兰迪赌气的将头撇回去，哼了一声：“不要。”  
“她比我画的好多了！”乔纳森热心的希望自己的女友能得到兄弟的认可。  
“我说了不！”回绝的声音里带了些愠怒。  
乔纳森吃了“闭门羹”，灰溜溜的起身。他是察觉到自己最近冷落了弗兰迪，但不知道他怎么反应这么大，“好吧，你好好休息。”乔把手搭在弗兰迪身上，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。  
“拿开！”

“哇，”这孩子怎么了，乔纳森皱眉，道了一声，“好吧，晚安。”

3/  
伊莎贝尔走了。

离开前她对乔纳森说：“派恩下士，我再回来，会跟你结婚。”  
“你会回来的，对吗？”乔很真诚嗅着她披散开的秀发。  
叛逆的上尉之女将玉体横在他的身上，露出魅惑的神情，双唇轻启：“你要相信你的魅力。”  
“好，我相信你。”乔笑着捉住那只正往自己衣服里钻的小手，翻了个身朝嫩白香甜的脖颈吻了上去。

4/  
“她是这样跟你说的？”弗兰迪笑得都整个人都歪在床上。你明显是被泡了，老兄。  
乔堆起一贯的假笑，当作回应。接着就不再理弗兰迪了，眼巴巴地盯着手里伊莎贝尔留给他的肖像照。  
“没关系，她走了，咱们还和以前一样啊。”弗兰迪凑过来，看似在安慰乔，实际上眼神直往照片上瞟。艺术家的气质就是不一样……这让他又想起来赫兹……威廉……不自觉地打了个冷颤，及时打断自己的思路，“讲故事吗？”他抽出一本书塞在乔手里。  
“好……”乔把照片收起来，翻开书。  
弗兰迪跑回床上，朝乔这边侧躺着，静静的看他读。

5/  
伊莎贝尔走了真好，弗兰迪希望她永远也不要回来了。

6/  
虽然安慰自己，他和乔还会和以前一样，但是又真的不一样了。乔的话更少了，经常看着伊莎贝尔的照片发呆。  
弗兰迪就望着乔发呆。  
这种ABC的模式，真是受够了，明明他最讨厌和别人在感情方面纠缠，但为什么这种情况还总找上他！  
郁闷的乔纳森，郁闷的弗兰迪。  
所有纠结的情绪，积攒在一起，总要找到个突破口。  
7/  
“明天陪我去喝酒。”弗兰迪怏怏不乐的态度，让乔纳森不好拒绝。  
“怎么又想喝酒了。”  
“烦。”乔纳森，我该怎么说出口。你能不能忘了那个耍你的女人。

弗兰迪摇晃着熟悉的酒杯，品味着熟悉的液体，沉淀着熟悉的情绪。只是身边的人变了，决绝也变成了决心。他寻找机会想要和乔坦白。  
他在心里反复确认过了，他就是想要乔纳森。  
无论如何，就是想要。  
“乔，”弗兰迪在杯沿上抿了一口，酒气在他的口腔里狂窜。还没等话出来，旁边的乔纳森将空杯重重的墩在桌上，“你好，再来一杯。”

弗兰迪呷着杯里剩余的液体，斜觑着平日里一本正经的乔纳森在酒馆吧台上买醉。  
深呼吸，弗兰迪鼓起勇气，“我……乔纳森，我想跟你说，我……”天杀的，弗兰迪从没想过“爱”这个字竟会如此烫嘴。  
“什么……？”乔愣住了，拧着眉头，脖子和脸红成一片，接着打了个小小的酒嗝，身形晃悠两下，一头扎在了桌子上。  
弗兰迪盯着乔的后脑勺，表情复杂。一只手揉在乔打理服帖的短毛儿上，另一只手端起杯来，将里剩下的液体一口气闷了  
围观全程的酒保，擦着杯子，嘴角不易察觉的上扬，“你们要开房吗？”看见弗兰迪露出奇怪的眼神，他赶紧补充道，“你朋友喝醉了，你们住的离这里远吗？”  
“远。”弗兰迪惜字如金，他同样在心里说服自己。  
酒保露出了然的神情，“再来一杯吗，先生？”  
“不了，结账。”弗兰迪从乔的兜里掏出钱放在吧台上，搀着他往楼上去了。

“哎哟……”把乔扔在床上，弗兰迪揉着肩膀。说实话，他还从来没见过乔纳森这副醉态。  
“嗨，乔。”弗兰迪俯下身小心翼翼的拍拍乔的脸，乔哼了两声，没有躲开。  
“喂……”弗兰迪像哄孩子样轻轻唤着乔，浓郁醇香的酒气混合着乔的味道钻进鼻子里。在乔颈间嗅嗅，弗兰迪忍耐不住，试探着凑了上去。  
他惊喜的发现，自己不排斥，于是便想要更多。

弗兰迪顺着乔的脖颈一路亲吻，边嗫喏着乔的名字，沉醉在此刻只属于他们的美好里，手顺着乔的衣服伸进去……  
身下的人突然动了，吓了他一跳。  
弗兰迪才清醒过来，他告诫自己不能趁人之危，在乔醉成这样以后占他的便宜。  
身下，乔在含糊不清的说着什么，仔细辨别，  
发现，乔叫的是，“伊萨……”

“伊萨？”弗兰迪脑海中出现了他俩歪倒在草坪上滚作一团的画面，嫉妒欲开始作祟，他重新扑到乔身上，粗暴的噬咬起他的嘴唇。你们俩也是这么做的吗，乔纳森？你和伊莎贝尔……  
手指在前胸游走，弗兰迪解开自己的全部纽扣后，手又接着滑进了乔的衣服里。  
……  
在完全独自占有了乔以后，弗兰迪心满意足的搂着怀里的人，睡着了。

当阳光再次照在地板上，乔纳森醒了过来，他头疼的很，只记得自己喝了很多酒。蹙了蹙眉，下意识的向旁边一瞥，他猛然看见弗兰迪的睡脸放大在自己眼前。  
“嚯”的从床上坐起来，毯子滑下去，他发现自己未着寸缕。  
“天呢……”乔纳森双手捂在眼前，他需要时间消化一下，又看看一旁的弗兰迪。天呢，随着清醒，从下身逐渐传递上来的怪异感足以说明一切。

乔脸色铁青的下了床，开始穿上自己的衣服。

这时，弗兰迪还在犯迷糊……当他看见正弯腰找衣服的乔，才立刻清醒过来，“对不起，”他赶紧从床上爬起来，蔽体的毯子顺着腰际滑下去。

乔纳森再也不看他一眼，头也不回的走了。

“乔，乔！”  
弗兰迪跳起来抓着衣服胡乱穿好，叫着乔的名字，追出去。

“乔！”……  
“乔纳森！”……  
“派恩！”  
终于追到了，弗兰迪扑上去拉住乔的胳膊，他不停的道歉：“对不起。”被乔一把甩开，却仍然缠的紧。  
“我叫你放开！”乔纳森大吼一声，狠狠的揪住纠缠者的领子。  
来不及反应，下一秒，他被乔死死的按在地上。陆续承受了几击，不得不承认乔纳森是真的很能打。又有几拳叮在肚子上，弗兰迪满脸痛苦的捂着身体躺在地上。  
“乔……”缓了缓，弗兰迪挣扎着爬起来，抓住了乔的手，眼泪控制不住流出来。

本想甩开，但是乔纳森突然停住了，看上去很是挣扎。  
“你哭什么？”弗兰迪透过眼泪发现乔纳森正严厉的盯紧了自己，本来就很薄的唇，此刻更是抿成了一条线。  
乔纳森看着弗兰迪委屈的样子，心下叹了口气。  
可能是心疼他之前的经历，也可能是他总是让乔想起某一阶段的自己， “我以为你讨厌和……”乔纳森无奈又无语，但谈话还得继续，“和男人……接触。”  
“是，”弗兰迪露出小狗乞食的神情，“但你不一样。”  
乔纳森困惑了。

“这不是重点，”弗兰迪红着眼睛，向乔纳森又靠近了一步，“重点是你对我什么感觉？”  
“我……我很在意你。”乔纳森想了想，“但我不确定和你一样。”

“你爱伊莎贝尔吗？”  
“是的，我爱她。”  
“她会回来吗？”  
“……”乔纳森沉默了，他不是不知道哪个可能性更大。

弗兰迪柔软的滑弄着乔的手背：“给我机会。”  
乔：“我不确定。”

弗兰迪不敢再看乔的眼睛。  
……  
“这样是你想要的吗？”喉咙里发出的声音有些干涩， “回去吧。”  
两人各怀心事朝着同一个目标走去。

事情会怎么发展，选择总是充满未知。

8/  
这几天，帐篷里总是很静，没有人肯率先打破沉默。  
……  
百无聊赖，弗兰迪躺在床上摆弄着一架刚刚折好的纸飞机。望着棚顶，扬手，白色的纸片划过绿色的背景板，飞着飞着……机头一歪，突然偏离了“航线”，拐个弯，不偏不倚的钻进了乔纳森书上的停机坪。  
纤长干净的指尖轻轻把飞机捏起来，乔摆好姿势将它丢出去，一经脱手，飞机又飞向了弗兰迪。大概是用的力气太大了，它直勾勾的扎在弗兰迪的脑袋上，坠机了。  
“哈……”看着弗兰迪挠头的样子，乔没忍住笑了，接着弗兰迪也笑两声，两个人无形中达成了一种默契。

睡前，乔问弗兰迪要不要听故事，弗兰迪回答：当然要！  
念着念着，弗兰迪朝乔纳森越靠越近。假装疑惑某一个用词时，他一根手指按在书页上，另一只手就抚上了乔的脖子。  
“咳……”乔有些不自在的清清嗓子。  
但那只手听不懂似的，又顺着滑进了衣服里。  
“这……这个词放在这里是……”乔显得有些慌乱，他一把将书合上，从椅子上站起来，“我困了，我们睡觉吧。”

“好……”弗兰迪显得失望的躺回自己床上，但一直念念不忘乔刚刚明明红透了耳根。  
熄灯后，乔纳森在黑夜里睁着眼睛，听见弗兰迪吸鼻子的声音。  
这是乔纳森成年以后，头一次感到手足无措。

9/  
又一天的训练结束了，过度的负荷使乔疲惫不堪。  
而且，奇怪的，今晚直到睡觉之前乔都没有见到弗兰迪。  
他有些心绪不宁，想到昨夜拒绝了弗兰迪……而且越来越晚了，他怕这小孩儿会出什么意外。  
……  
值得庆幸的是，  
在马上要熄灯的时候，弗兰迪才回来了，乔终于松了一口气。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“没事啊。”弗兰迪明显在掩饰什么，他和乔打着哈哈，一直把手揣在裤兜里，身上还带着股很明显的酒气。  
“没事就好。”又喝酒了？乔没来由的从心底涌上一股负罪感。

一派宁静的夜，如往常一样，只不过多了些叫不上名字的虫鸣，天气越来越热了。  
……  
睡意袭来，乔纳森缓缓闭上眼睛。

黑暗中， “咔嚓”一声，有一点亮光，一股淡淡的香味。  
弗兰迪把蜡烛小心的码在床头柜上，做了个深呼吸，朝乔纳森走过去。

“是我，”弗兰迪轻轻的用手捂在乔纳森的胸口。  
“我知道是你。”乔答的很平静。  
看乔没什么反应，弗兰迪更大着胆子吻上了他的脸颊，接着是嘴唇……喉结……一路往下。接着，他跨上了床，边吻边往下褪着乔的衣裳。  
“停，弗兰迪。”  
弗兰迪不管，埋头继续，疯狂的堵住乔的嘴巴。  
“啊……”乔痛呼，一股血腥味在口腔内蔓延。接着，弗兰迪不知道从哪掏出来一副手铐，把乔的双手拷在了铁床上。

得逞之后的弗兰迪，嘴里念叨着：“对不起……”缓缓脱下了乔的裤子。  
“弗兰迪！”乔低声呵斥着。  
但是弗兰迪捏住他的阴茎，含进了嘴里。  
“唔……”第一次被湿滑柔嫩的口腔包裹住，乔纳森忍不住吸气，在弗兰迪青涩的舔弄下逐渐起了反应，“停下……”他发出微弱的抗议。手臂摆动着，锁链撞击到床沿上发出清脆声响。  
继续……弗兰迪边舔边用手握住乔的阴茎根部，撸动。另一只手揉弄挂在下面的两个囊袋。  
“啊……”在这么持续的刺激下，乔实在忍不住，高潮了，全部射在弗兰迪的嘴里。  
弗兰迪把精液全都吞下去，又爬上去亲吻乔纳森的小腹，结实的腹肌随着高潮过后的喘息，剧烈的伏动着。  
“你喜欢吗，乔？”弗兰迪问着，用手把嘴吧抹干净。

“弗兰迪，松开我。”乔说  
“不……”专属于弗兰迪的哭腔和犯错时的表情……乔纳森闭上眼睛，他不想再因为他的眼泪而心软。  
“她不会回来了，乔。”弗兰迪的脸颊贴上乔纳森的胸膛，乔感觉被弗兰迪枕着的那片皮肤逐渐变得湿润。弗兰迪趴了一会儿，抬起头，乔纳森看着一滴反射着烛光的眼泪滴落在自己的胸膛。然后弗兰迪从兜里拿出钥匙，给乔纳森解开了锁链。  
“你怪我吗？弗兰迪又露出他的小狗眼，鼻尖都湿乎乎的。  
乔望着他，拼命的压抑着……一股逐渐涌上来的欲望，正在蚕食着他的意识。

“我可能要吸一支烟。”弗兰迪把手伸向床头。一边摸索，边起身下床。  
突然，  
那只手被乔纳森捉住了。  
他的手指顺着弗兰迪的指缝钻进去，捞回来，就势将弗兰迪扑倒在床上。  
“乔……”弗兰迪看着乔纳森的眼睛，感觉自己像要被溺死在这片蔚蓝色的深海里，他搂住乔的脖子贴上去和乔吻在一起。  
“可以吗？”乔的声音沙哑着，膝盖顶进弗兰迪的腿间。  
“可以……”弗兰迪舔了舔被欲火烧得有些干燥的唇， “不过等等。”突然想起了什么，从自己的裤兜里掏出来润滑剂和一只TT，  
“你这哪儿来的。  
“L给的……”  
好吧，至少知道他晚上干什么去了……

“啊……”即使做了充分的准备，但乔插进来的时候，弗兰迪还是感到一阵疼痛。英俊的五官拧到了一起，他使劲咬着牙，强迫自己放松。  
“没关系，我慢一点。”乔温柔的声音响在耳畔，他控制住自己想一做到底的冲动，安慰着弗兰迪。  
……  
乔缓缓动着，  
弗兰迪渐渐放松，  
两具身体逐渐契合，两人都松了口气。  
乔趴在弗兰迪身上，发出一声舒爽的叹息。  
“唔……”看着乔纳森在自己身上起伏，弗兰迪说不出的满足。至少在此刻乔的肉体乃至灵魂全都属于自己，L说的果然没错。  
……正做着，  
“啊！”弗兰迪突然扬头叫了一声，手指深深扣进了乔纳森的皮肉里。  
“疼吗？”乔纳森慌了神，他擦擦额角上的汗，因为弗兰迪曾经的经历，他不想再给这小孩制造阴影。  
“不，很舒服……”弗兰迪把腿搭在乔的腰上，箍的更紧了，咬着乔的耳朵吐出一口气，“继续。”  
这两个字像是什么要命的火种，彻底燃断了乔纳森尚还绷紧的一根神经。  
……  
“乔……”  
不停被划过敏感点，弗兰迪低低的呻吟着。他觉得自己有些病态了，十分享受的看着乔属于自己的样子。同时，乔纳森在他身后进出着，弗兰迪失神了，整个人像要被乔的热情给融化了。

“她回来了怎么办？”乔纳森知道这个不合时宜的问话是什么意思。  
“我喜欢她，但是也不想伤害你。”他很诚实。  
屋内的气温还在持续攀升，  
“她不会……回来了。”弗兰迪断断续续说出一句，在乔的不断撞击中达到了高潮。

“天哪……”什么都不用想，什么都不去想了，乔纳森觉得精疲力竭。  
“晚安。”弗兰迪从身后搂住他，轻轻吻住了他的背。

10/  
……  
直到那一抹靓丽的身影又出现在军营里。  
……  
……  
弗兰迪捏着乔送给他的画，不知道自己旅途的终点又在何方。

to be continued ……

（ps：这个to be continued 的意思是弗兰迪的故事还在继续，不过接下来就都是我小伙伴写的了，这里只放了我写的部分）  
我太难了，最开始也是她有的这个脑洞，然后我们就想要不一人搞一段？她写1（弗兰迪/赫斯特）和3（弗兰迪/……）的部分，我写2（乔/弗兰迪）  
我太蠢了，看了她的开篇，我压力山大，觉得自己写不出那个感觉，但是我尽力了。btw搞完一篇是一篇！


End file.
